Snowmen
by darkangelyuna14
Summary: Snow is something the twins didn't like, because of their tragic past. But Jasdero and Debitto were in the ark now, and what could they do when they were only ten years? Jasdevi oneshot. No pairings, only brotherly terms.


**Okay, I just felt like writing a story with snow and Jasdevi. I don't really think that this is their past, but I hope you guys will enjoy it. There is no pairing, only brotherly love, so it is NOT a yaoi story.**

* * *

I tightened his hand even more. It was warm; it always was. He was a warm person. I knew that, because of the way he was always smiling at me, like I was special.

He was my best friend…

He was my other half…

He was my brother…

"Wanna play again?" he asked, his golden eyes looking at mine.

"Sure."

We ran out in the cold snow and then began making a snowman. Somehow, the snow made me feel sad. It always did, because of the feeling I got every time I was near it.

"Aachuu!" I wiped my nose, while taking up another hand of snow.

"We can go inside again, if you want to, hii."

"No, I'm fine." I sniffed.

He finally placed the orange vegetable right symmetric on the white round head of snow.

I looked at my ten year old twin. "Nice."

"Thanks, hii."

I then placed Tyki's hat on the top. We both giggled. He would be so mad if he saw this.

But when I had just finished getting the snow off my hands, a cold mass directly met my face. Wiping it off I looked at Jasdero, who just stood there, grinning and giggling.

"Oh, you!" I picked up an even bigger mass of snow from the ground, and formed it as a ball. Then I threw it at him. "Take this!"

He clumsily tried to dodge the snowball, but without any luck. I was laughing my head off, when I saw his snow covered face and his surprised eyes.

He sneezed out loud, and sniffed. My laugh then faded away and got replaced with brotherly care for him, getting a cold.

We walked into the big mansion again, holding each others hands. His was surprisingly warm, while mine was cold.

He looked at me, before we opened the door.

Inside, we were met of a warm presence. A presence we knew too much.

There was a fireplace, and in front of that were a carpet and an armchair. I threw all my winter clothes on the floor, and my brother did the same. Then we sat down in front of the fire with blankets around us.

Jasdero held out his hands in front of the glowing fire. When putting back down his small hands again, he looked fascinated at it.

I could do nothing but watch him. He got so fascinated by everything, even if it was something he had seen a billion times. Sometimes, I just didn't get, why he could be so interested.

Then he suddenly stood up, leaving the blanket on the floor. He walked over to the window and looked out, while placing his hands on the pane. "I miss our old home."

I bit my lip, and tightened the blanket around me. "You know, I do too. But we can't return, cause we belong here now. **This** is our home."

He walked back toward me. "I know."

Then I just couldn't hold my temper in. "Then why the hell are you asking?"

I had snapped it at him, but my temper cooled back down, when I saw his eyes twitching.

I loosened my grasp on the blanket and walked over to the window, cause I didn't want to look at his hurt face. I looked down through the window.

The Tyki- snowman was still there in the same spot, where we had leaved it. In a weird kind of way, it looked lonesome. Well, it was the only thing down there different from all the other. Maybe that was why it was lonesome.

But I could then hear him talk again, behind me. "She always wore white…"

"Jasdero…"

"She always walked out in the snow." he looked down on the floor and then whispered. "She loved the snow…"

I angrily turned around. "She fucking died in it, so stop talking about it!"

He didn't respond to that, but instead sat down on the cold floor. He held his hands for his face, leaving me to only see a lot of blond hair coming down over his shoulders.

I sat down in front of him, getting sympathy now. "Sorry… I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

He still didn't answer. I therefore took his hands, and pulled them gently away from his face.

"Jasdero…" I looked him in the eyes, and whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

His eyes were full of tears, and he then began crying out loud. He burst out in tears and bawled, as only a little child could.

I just couldn't leave him there, so I gently pulled him close to me in an embrace.

I was not really the gently type, so I didn't really have any sense of knowing how to cheer up a person; to cheer up my twin, my other half.

But he seemed pleased by it, cause he then cried fully out, when I held him closer.

My shirt was all wet by his tears, but right now I only cared about getting him to feel better.

"Debi…" he sobbed. "I wanna g-go home."

I held him even closer. "I want that too, but it's impossible. We're Noah's now, so we cannot come back…"

I maybe shouldn't have said that, cause he began bawling even more. "I'm so sorry, Jas…" I mumbled.

Then there was a creaking sound, and a person entered the room.

"Hello, my dear Noahs~" the Millenium Earl said, while lowering down on his knees, so that he was on the same eye high as us. "Not feeling home, yet?" he patted my head.

I didn't answer, and ignored the patting. Instead, I held the crying Jasdero closer.

"I promise that you'll soon be able to feel the wonderful presence in here. Soon, your hate for exorcist will grow, and you will become capable of helping me to fight them~"

I snarled at him, when he patted Jasdero's head too. I didn't want him to hurt my brother, but I knew that I would be unable to stop him, if he tried to.

"But now, the two of you can just rest for a while. Dinner is ready, when you want it~" and with that, he disappeared out the door, while closing it.

I was still holding Jasdero close, but he wasn't crying or bawling anymore. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "You think, he's right? That we'll get used to this, hii?"

I lowered my eyes, and let my dark hair hide them. "I don't really know, but he seems like a knowing person…"

"A knowing person?"

There was a pause, but I then continued. "I think, he knows what the right thing to do is. He saved us that time, and told us the truth of the world's existence. He told us about exorcists, and how evil they are. So I think we just have to trust him…"

Jasdero didn't answer, so I continued on. "He told us, that we are the real apostles of God. That we were meant to be the future of the world…" I paused again, to take a breath. "He told us, that we are Noah's, and that's why our mother and father died. He said that they would have to die, in the sacrifice of God. That they sacrificed themselves, for our sake of living."

Then he interrupted. "But I heard mother screaming, before she died. She called us betrayers--"

"I think that's something you just dreamed."

"But—"

"He wouldn't lie to us, Jasdero. I believe, that what he told us was true. I believe that we're really are meant to be the worlds survivors; the ones, who are the good ones. That… that exorcists and innocence are bad things, which we have to destroy… don't you trust him?"

He looked concerned for a moment, but then nodded slowly.

I knew, that we were the good ones. The ones, who would have to make the world better…

...the Noah's…

* * *

**Thanx for reading this, and pleeeaaasseee review. And I'm sorry it's so short. I would also have had things from Jasdero's point of view, but when I just continued writing it from Debitto's, I thought it would be weird to not have the rest like that.**


End file.
